Current radio access network solutions use a different transmitter/receiver for each different radio link access technology. A single currently available radio link access technology, however, is not able to meet the diverse requirements of future radio access. These requirements include different traffic types with different quality of service (QoS) requirements, different spectrum usage with different out-of-band leakage requirements, different applications serving different numbers of terminal equipment, different transmitter capabilities, different receiver capabilities, and the like.